Many people face recurring problems with bulges of undesirable body fat on their torso (e.g., abdominal fat, back fat, etc.) and or legs (e.g., thigh fat). Designers have produced a variety of garments designed to restrain, smooth, and conceal undesirable bulges of body fat. However, a need exists for improved garments that can restrain, smooth, and conceal undesirable bulges of body fat in garments that can be worn in a variety of ways (e.g., reversible garments).